


well, you know us

by retts



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Instagram, M/M, Minho does not know how to social media, OT5, Shinee's brand new twitter, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: ‘Do you even know how to post this?’ Key asked critically.Minho pouted. ‘I’m not technologically stupid.’‘Just dumb,’ Key retorted. ‘Ugh, fine, this will be the kind of photo our fans would want, anyway.’The handler made a despairing noise. They all looked at him in surprise.‘Oh, you’re still here,’ said Jonghyun.‘We should change the password so only we can access the accounts,’ Taemin suggested.Or what should have happened when SHINee got their Twitter account and started posting on Instagram





	well, you know us

**Author's Note:**

> i never imagined i'd write for fucking kpop. im not even a kpop person but i love minho with all of my fucking being. god, that boy. THAT BOY. 
> 
> kpop is a whole new beast to write for. im so used to western cultures and behaviours. ahhhhh
> 
> (also 2min byeeee)

They were all given the usernames and passwords to both the Twitter and Instagram accounts and told by the media handlers that they could post themselves if a) it didn’t have spoilers of any kind, b) no location tags, c) was SHINee related, d) inoffensive, and e) and f) and g) and -

Minho kept half an ear on the long list of rules as he typed the information in the Notes app. He would probably never post anything by himself; he’d get Key to do it for him. Nobody would know the difference.

‘You know, they’ll automatically save on your phone,’ Jonghyun told him in a whisper, leaning over the armrest of the loveseat to peer at Minho’s phone. ‘We already taught you about iCloud.’

‘I know, but I just want to make sure in case the cloud fails.’

‘Wow, you’re cute.’ Jonghyun pinched his cheek.

Annoyed, Minho swatted his hand away. ‘Go away, hyung.’

‘You’re going to go on live, right? People are going to  _die_  if you do.’

‘ _When will Minho get a social media account?_ ’ Key piped up, putting on a mocking voice. ‘ _Release Choi Minho selfies from captivity!_ ’

‘No going live,’ the media handler interrupted with a stern look, particularly at Key and Jonghyun. Onew stifled a laugh. ‘That’s for your personal accounts. This is SHINee’s  _official_  group account.’

‘Aren’t we SHINee, though?’ asked Taemin, shifting in the sofa so his shoulder pressed against Minho’s. ‘So everything we do would be officially related to SHINee.’

Onew nodded. ‘He’s got a point.’

‘I repeat,’ the handler said, ‘no live shows. No personal photos when you’re not working.’

Onew lifted his phone up and made a peace sign. ‘Hello, I’m SHINee’s Onew,’ he said, then took a photo. He looked at the handler. ‘I could post that, right?’

‘Oh, great idea, hyung.’ Key waved his fingers at Minho. Minho sat a little bit forward and held out his mobile as the others clustered around him. Taemin curled tighter into his side and Minho wrapped an arm round his shoulder. Key slapped his hand away and shook his head. Sighing, Minho let his arm drop behind Taemin, and Taemin quickly kissed his cheek. Jonghyun leant over Minho’s head, nearly tipping out of his chair.

‘Take the goddam picture, Minho,’ Key snapped, his smile fixed on his face as Onew slumped over him trying to get into frame.

‘Say SHINee!’ Minho said. ‘One, two, three - ‘

‘I want your photograph!’ Taemin burst out as the shutter clicked. Key choked. Jonghyun giggled. Onew laughed. Minho guffawed.

‘I think this was a mistake,’ the handler muttered with a shake of his head.

Key snatched Minho’s phone away and swiped at the screen. ‘Lee Taemin, look what you did to my face!‘

‘Give me back my phone,’ said Minho, throwing an arm over the back of the sofa. Taemin let most of his weight rest into his side.

‘Do you even know how to post this?’ Key asked critically.

Minho pouted. ‘I’m not technologically stupid.’

‘Just dumb,’ Key retorted. ‘Ugh, fine, this will be the kind of photo our fans would want, anyway.’

The handler made a despairing noise. They all looked at him in surprise.

‘Oh, you’re still here,’ said Jonghyun.

‘We should change the password so only we can access the accounts,’ Taemin suggested.

Silence fell in the room. A look of horror dawned on the handler’s face.

‘Shit, do it quickly!’ Minho yelled, voice shaking with laughter. ‘Good idea, Taemin.’ He curled his elbow around Taemin’s neck and dropped a loud kiss on his temple.

The handler was scrambling for his laptop when Onew said, ‘First one to do it will get free lunch for a week!’

Taemin shoved Minho away and brought out his phone. Jonghyun pressed wildly on his. Key took a selfie, and Minho shouted at him to return his mobile. Onew’s phone slipped from his hands.

‘I did it!’ Jonghyun leapt to his feet and wriggled his bum, arms waving above his head. ‘Yeah, baby, free lunch, free lunch, oh  _yeahhh_.’ Minho whooped and reached up to give him a high-five.

Ignored, the media handler stared at his laptop and repeatedly tapped on the trackpad. He whimpered pitifully.

‘Hyung!’ Taemin widened his eyes at Jonghyun and Minho immediately slapped his hand over them. ‘Minho-hyung!’

Jonghyun reached over and gave Taemin a pat on the head. ‘Sorry, Taemin. All’s fair in food and war.’

‘You’re just going to give it to Minho-hyung,’ Taemin said mournfully.

‘It’s because you picked Onew-hyung, so I’m the one who gets Jonghyun-hyung’s leftovers.’ Minho paused and made a face. ‘That sounded wrong but you know what I mean.’

‘There, done, I posted it,’ said Key, and handed Minho his phone back, picking up his own on his lap. Minho looked down at the screen and snorted, nudging Taemin in the side and tilting his phone to show him the picture. Taemin giggled behind his hand. All five of them were squished together, Onew and Jonghyun on either end trying to lean in as close as possible. Key looked like he was in pain with Onew’s elbow digging into his ribs. Onew had his lips puckered. Taemin was hunched over, pulling a too-bright smile with a peace sign, and Minho’s face was tipped back in a laugh that seemed loud even in the picture, eyes scrunched tight. Jonghyun was bent over him, one arm a blur in the air, face caught in the process of a smile. They looked stupid and happy.

‘That’s nice, send it to me?’ Onew said.

One by one, their phones began to ping, chirp, and trill continuously.

Onew whistled. ‘I should turn off the notifications.’

Key, Jonghyun, Taemin, and Onew thumbed through the settings on Instagram and Twitter to do just that.

Minho stared at his phone blankly. ‘Uh, how do I do that?’

Jonghyun’s head snapped up. ‘Nobody tell him!’

And they didn’t.

(Until later, when Minho cornered Taemin in bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made a sideblog for minho? that's how much i love him??? in my 14 years in fandom i've never done that. come cry with me at minhochii@tumblr.com
> 
> also, did you like it? hate it?


End file.
